pacthesismediafandomcom-20200214-history
Lunar Days Sim Date
Lunar Days Sim Date '''is a dating simulation game made by Pacthesis. The game was released in 2012 at an unknown date. If the game on Pacthesis' deviantart is too glitchy, there's another version on datinggamesforgirls. '''Synopsis In Lunar Days, the playable character, Karina had been having a recurring dream of being alone in the library with a book with a green colored plain cover in her hands; but every time she opened it, the dream would come to an end. As the dream started haunting her, she decided to start visiting the library regularly to look for the book. One day, something strange happened and she found the book. But as soon as she opened it, she was taken to another world, The Emerald World where 'day' and 'night' were seasons of 6 months. She loses the book that very day but it is returned to her the next day by the one who took it by mistake. It turns out that she can go back to her world only after 30 days, i.e., when the moon's full, just like the previous day. Characters ''-Main-'' Karina (Renameable) This is the player's character. Aiden Oakley An optimistic boy who runs the flower shop. Despite his friendliness and charisma, it's obvious that he's not telling others the whole truth about himself. Likes: Glow in the Dark Stars, Toy Horse Elias Brooks Terrance's partner in bounty hunting. He's often hotheaded and jumping into action too early. Also calls Terrance "Terra" and refers to Fidel as "Giraffe". Tips for Elias: On the 12th day you get a cut-scene if you go to the hideout. You get the option of siding with either Terrance or Elias. Choose to side with Elias. Find the red marker (Click on the blue bowl on West Street) and go to South Outskirt and click on the place where the bird drawing is. Your character will draw something next to it. You can do it once a day. One day, when you go there you'll see Veon having been caught by Terra and Elias, then you get the option of staying with Elias or Veon, choose staying with Elias. (If you stay with Elias, Veon is no longer unlockable) Raise Elias' affection to Soulmate level and then start paying attention to Aiden or Fidel. On the 20th you'll get a cute cut-scene. Likes: Harmonica, Terry the Toaster Fidel Morgan The clumsy police officer who just can't seem to do anything right. He makes everybody around him wonder why he's an officer in the first place and awes them by how freakishly tall he is. Obviously by looks, he's the shy timid type.He is also a 'feline persona',like Veon and Sky. When you go on your first date with him,there will be a cutscene in which he will tell you his past. Likes: Project Toaster, Puzzle Cube Terrance Powell A bounty hunter who works with Elias. He's calm and mature, but can be very dense to how others around him feel. Tips for Terrance: On the 12th day you get a cut-scene if you go to the hideout. You get the option of siding with either Terrance or Elias. Choose to side with Terrance. Likes: Playing Cards, Toy Horse ''-Unlockable-'' Clyde Hiram A street magician who strives to be a pure gentleman. Takes a fancy in the player early on and decides that making her smile with his wits and charm is his ultimate goal. He can be very forward about how he feels and is also unlockable. =Unlock Clyde= Overwork yourself (choose the work option when you don't have any HP) at the shop. You'll faint and find yourself being at the hotel and Alix tells you that somebody carried you there. After that go to the carousel area, there you can talk to Clyde now. (If you use the cheat for everlasting hp, you can't unlock him.) Likes: Playing Cards, Rose Raine Quinn A down to the Earth girl. She's open to those close to her, but can be shy around strangers. She is a bit sickly, but she doesn't let her poor health get in her way too much. =Unlock Raine= Buy a lot of roses from Aiden's flower shop, he should at some point give you a shovel. After that, go to the woods and click on the ground, you should see an option to plant the roses you've brought. Choose the planting option and plant 12 roses. After that you need to go away from that area and then come back, Raine is there now. Likes: Rose, Project Toaster Sky Irving A young man who also appears to be a "feline persona" like Veon and Fidel. By talking to others, the player learns that the city doesn't have many felines because of discrimination. Sky is not much for conversation. He does, however, have a few "unexpected" traits and is also unlockable. =Unlock Sky= *Get the pencil from the trash can outside Terrence and Elias's place. *Give the pencil to Alix, he will give you a paper clip. *Give the paper clip to Fidel, he will give you scissors. *Give the scissors to Aiden, he will give you a pocket knife. *Give the pocket knife to Elias, he will give you a screwdriver. *Give the screwdriver to Xolga, he will give you a magnifying glass. *Give the magnifying glass to Terrence, he will give you a lint brush. *Give the lint brush to Mr. Toko, he will give you the flashlight. *Go to the abandoned warehouse past Fidel's home. Other Tips for Sky: Give him the book "Terry the Toaster" to get a cutscene. Likes: Terry the Toaster, Glow in the Dark Stars Veon Silva The infamous thief that many are after. He's cocky and flirty, but also seems to actually have manners. He is also a 'feline persona' like Sky and Fidel. Even though he had a lot of involvement in the introduction, he is an unlockable character. =Unlock Veon= Find the red marker (Click on the blue bowl on West Street) and go to South Outskirt and click on the place where the bird drawing is. Your character will draw something next to it. You can do it once a day. One day, when you go there you'll see Veon having been caught by Terrance and Elias, then you get the option of staying with Elias or Veon, choose staying with Veon (go to farther outskirts, there's a house that's were you find him). Likes: Harmonica, Puzzle Cube Cheat Codes Unlike previous Pacthesis games, the cheats can be entered at the start of the game when the player enters their name. Cheats *'iwasntplanningtosleepanyway' - Gives infinite HP *'iswearipaidforallofit' - Gives you max items and all the tools *'canipayinchange' - Gives you $5000 *'hatersgonnahate' - Gives infinite HP, $5000, max items, all the tools Max Relationships *'simdatinglikeaboss' - Gives maximum relationship with all characters, all tools, max items, infinite HP, $5000 *'gogoflowerpower' - Gives maximum relationship with Aiden *'wafflesdontyoumeancarrots' - Gives maximum relationship with Elias *'letthecatoutofthebag' - Gives maximum relationship with Fidel *'stealingistoomainstream' - Gives maximum relationship with Terrance *'whereishistophat' - Gives maximum relationship with Clyde *'ihaveathingfortwintails' - Gives maximum relationship with Raine *'canihaspicturebook' - Gives maximum relationship with Sky *'ilikedveonbeforehewascool' - Gives maximum relationship with Veon Unlocks *'workingovertime' - Automatically unlocks Clyde *'gardeningisforsquares' - Automatically unlocks Raine *'bartermaster' - Automatically unlocks Sky *'effthepolice' - Automatically unlocks Veon Trivia * In Festival Days, one of the dateable characters, Kaoru, is in a school play where he plays a cat-eared thief named Veon.